Freddie & Jack
by Meliard
Summary: מה קורה כשקפטן ג'ק הרקנס מגיע למאחורי הקלעים בהופעה של קווין?


הסתכלתי על ההמון המריע, נערות עם חזה גדול, גברים צעירים ללא חולצה, אלכוהול בכל פינה, עשן הסיגריות והסמים הגיע עד למקום עומדי מאחורי הבמה. הפניתי מבט לסטיבן שעמד מאחורי והנדתי קלות בראשי, הוא תפס את מקומו מאחורי התופים והתחיל לנגן. הוא לא ניגן שום דבר מיוחד, בהתחלה הקהל אפילו לא שם לב שהוא עלה, הוא פשוט אילתר על התופים, נותן את כולו לסולו מטורף. עכשיו גם ג'ון עלה על הבמה, מכוון את הבס שלו ומלווה את סטיבן בשמיניות קצובות. הסתכלתי סביבי, מחפש בעיניי את בריאן. כשלא מצאתי אותו החלטתי שהוא כבר יופיע ועליתי לבמה.

הקהל צעק, חלק מהנשים הצעירות עם החזה הגדול הורידו את חולצותיהן. אחזתי את המיקרופון בשתי ידיי וצעקתי "ערב טוב". מחיאות כפיים, צרחות, שריקות, הרבה מאוד רעש בתגובה לברכה פשוטה כל כך. שמעתי את הגיטרה של בריאן מתחילה לנגן מאחורי, אז כנראה שהוא הגיע בכל זאת, חייכתי לעצמי ופתחתי בנאום הפתיחה למופע: "הייתי יכול לדבר עכשיו שעות על כל מני נושאים" פאוזה קטנה למתח, "אבל ממש לא בא לי". עוד מחיאות כפיים ועוד צעקות. סטיבן התעלם מהן והתחיל את השיר הראשון של המופע: another one bites the dust. נכנסתי לטראנס של הופעה.

שרתי, קפצתי, רקדתי, נהניתי. לא הייתי מודע לדבר שהתרחש מחוץ למוזיקה. אין תחושה מדהימה יותר מטראנס של הופעה, אף סם לא משתווה לאקסטזה של מוזיקה טובה ותשואות של קהל שיעשה הכל בשבילך. אין דבר משחרר יותר מהניתוק המוחלט הזה מהעולם החיצוני. יצאתי מהמצב הזה ברגע שנופפתי לקהל לשלום וירדתי בפעם האחרונה והסופית מהבמה. הנחתי לבנים לסדר את הבמה והלכתי לנוח בחדר הקטן שממוקם באופן נוח ממש מאחורי הבמה. נכנסתי לחדר וסגרתי מאחורי את הדלת. נשכבתי בפשטות על הריצפה ועצמתי את עיניי, משחזר את כל ההופעה בראשי ומענג על כל תו ותו. "שלום".

קפצתי והסתכלתי מסביבי, איך יכול להיות שיש מישהו בחדר ולא שמתי לכך כשנכנסתי? גבר נאה במדי צבא ישנים עמד בפנים נבוכים בפינת החדר. "מי אתה?" קיוויתי שלא נשמעתי יותר מדי גס- רוח. "מעריץ ענק" הוא התקדם בפנים זורחות מאושר, "אני לא מאמין שאני פוגש אותך" הקול שלו רעד במקצת אבל בצורה חמודה ביותר. "עדיין לא אמרת לי מי אתה" קמתי באיטיות מהריצפה "ועכשיו אני מוסיף שאלה חדשה, איך נכנסת לכאן?" המבט הנבוך חזר לפניו "קוראים לי ג'ק הרקנס, קפטן ג'ק הרקנס. ויש לי אישור להיכנס לכאן". איך לעזאזל האיש הזה השיג אישור לחדר הפרטי של הלהקה?

"שלום לך קפטן, אפשר לראות את האישור הזה" הוא החמיץ קצת את פניו למשמע ההטעמה המעט מלגלגת שבה ביטאתי את המילה 'קפטן' אבל הוא התגבר על זה והוציא מכיסו חתיכת נייר מלאה בכתובות כגון 'פרדי+ג'ק לנצח' ומלא לבבות קטנים. "זה לא בדיוק אישור תקף" הפכתי את הנייר מולו. הוא הסמיק כל כך שפחדתי שזה ירד על היד שלי. "זה נייר על -חושי" הוא ניסה להסביר בגמגום "הוא אמור להראות מה שאני חושב עליו," הוא הכניס את הנייר לכיס פנימי במעיל הצבאי שלו "לפעמים עולות מחשבות שכדאי להסתיר". יש לו חיוך מקסים. "תביא לי את הנייר הזה." הוא היה קצת מבולבל אבל הוא הכניס את ידו לכיס והוציא את הנייר "אני אצטרך את זה בחזרה" הוא היסס לפני שהושיט לי את הנייר. בהיתי בנייר הריק כמה שניות "איך זה עובד?" "אני לא בטוח, אתה פשוט חושב על משהו והוא מופיע על הנייר". התרכזתי חזק והפניתי את הנייר לכיוונו. "בשמחה" הוא רכן קדימה וקירב אותי אליו בעדינות. "בשמחה". הפעם הוא לחש את המילה ונישק אותי.

היו לו שפתיים רכות ולשון ארוכה. הפלתי את חתיכת הנייר שהכתובת "kiss me" עדיין עליה והורדתי מעליו את הז'קט. ידיו כבר עזבו את עורפי וטיילו באיטיות במורד גבי עד שנעצרו על ישבני, מצמידות את ירכיי לשלו. לשונו עזבה את לשוני ועברה לשחק עם צווארי. עיניו היו עצומות. ידיו סבבו סביב מותני ונעצרו על הבליטה שגדלה בין רגליי. נמאס לי לחכות לו. פתחתי את רוכסן מכנסיו והכנסתי יד לתחתוניו, מלטף את איברו המרוגש. הקפטן זרק את צווארו לאחור ופלט אנחה קטנה כשעטפתי את זכרותו באצבעות ארוכות. עיניו ננעצו עמוק בתוך עיניי בעוד ידיו מתאמצות לקלף את מכנסי העור מעל רגלי. תוך שניות ספורות שנינו הופשטנו מתוך בגדינו בעוד מבטינו לא ניתקו אף לרגע. רגע קצר של ליטופים עדינים הופר כשהקפטן הניח את ידו על צווארי ומשך אותי אליו לנשיקה עמוקה. מבלי לעצור את אותה נשיקה רטובה וחמה ירדה ידי אל עכוזו והידקה אותו חזק אל ירכיי, איברנו התפוחים מתחככים אחד בשני, בעוד ידי השנייה פורעת את שיערו באופן כמעט שיטתי. רגלו נכרכה מסביב לרגלי ושנינו נפלנו אל הרצפה הקרה מה שהכריח אותנו להרחיק ראשים ולהפסיק להתנשק, כמה חבל, אך הקפטן ניצל את ההזדמנות כדי לזחול במורד גופי ולהיעצר מעל העמוד שהזדקר בין חלציי.

הספקתי עוד לראות את החיוך הרחב שעלה על פניו לפני שעטף פיו את איברי כמעט לכל אורכו. לשונו המוכשרת ביותר ליטפה כל חלק וחלק בזין שלי, עולה ויורדת וסובבת סביב ונעצרת על הכיפה ועל החור שהתחילו לצאת ממנו נוזלים. בשנייה האחרונה הוא עלה בחזרה בחיוך והתיישב על ביטני. הוא רכן לנשק אותי ותוך כדי לחש "עזוב קונדומים, תזיין אותי עכשיו" עם כמה שזה היה מפתה נאלצתי לסרב, "חייבים קונדום, יש לי איידס" הוא פרץ בצחוק. צחוק מתגלגל ומדבק. "אני יודע" הוא אמר "אבל אני לא יכול להידבק"

הוא רק סיים לדבר ותקע את לשנו בפי, מונע ממני לשאול, אז לא שאלתי. סובבתי אותו על גבו והכנסתי את הזין שלי עמוק לתחת שלו. הוא גנח. והוא נאנח.והוא גמר כל כך מהר שזה כמעט הצחיק אותי. אז גמרתי גם אני וסובבתי אותו חזרה על גבו. "נראה שנהנית" צחקתי עליו. "אתה לא יודע עד כמה" הוא החזיר ומשך אותי עליו, שפתינו נצמדו בחזרה והרגשתי את הזין שלו נעמד בחזרה. הפעם אני זחלתי במורד גופו החטוב, מעביר את לשוני על פיטמותיו ובמורד ביטנו המוצקה, השארתי את ידי על ביטנו והכנסתי את איברו לפי, לשוני עולה ויורדת בזמן שידי משחקת עם שיערות חזו. המשכתי לשחק עם איברו עד שפי התמלא בנוזלי גופו המתוקים, אותם בלעתי בשמחה. התרוממתי ונשכבתי לצידו, מזיע ומותש ובהחלט מרוצה. הקפטן העביר את ידיו על חזי שעלה וירד ביחד עם נשימותי המהירות. "כבר התעייפת?" הוא שאל בתמימות מעושה "אני לעומתך, בכלל לא עייף". הוא הפך אותי על בטני ונשכב מעלי, הוא נישק את צווארי, העביר את ידו במורד גבי וחדר אלי. פעם. ועוד פעם. ועוד פעם. עכשיו גם הוא התעייף.

התיישבנו על הריצפה הקרה, נשענים על הקיר. הפעם שנינו מתנשמים ומזיעים, הוא הניח את ידו בעדינות על ירכי וליטף אותה, עיניו נעצמו וחיוך גדול נמרח על פניו. באותה רגע נפתחה הדלת ובריאן נכנס לחדר. "הייתה הופעה טובה" הוא אמר, מתעלם מהגבר הזר, מהעובדה ששנינו עירומים לחלוטין. "בהחלט" הסכמתי. בריאן הוריד את החולצה שלו והתיישב לידנו על הריצפה "מי אתה?" הוא טרח סוף סוף לשאול "זה הקפטן" עניתי בגיחוך קטן. "היי". הקפטן הושיט את ידו אל בריאן ללחיצה אבל משך אותה בחזרה כשחשב על המקומות שהיא הייתה בהם רגעים ספורים לפני כן. עברו מספר שניות של שקט נעים לפני שקמתי והושטתי יד לקפטן "היה נחמד לפגוש אותך" אמרתי והולכתי אותו אל הדלת. "זה היה הרבה יותר מנחמד לפגוש אותך" הוא אמר בזמן שלבש את מכנסיו ואת מעילו "זה היה כבוד כל כך גדול, זה אחד מרגעי השיא בחיים שלי, וזה אומר הרבה" הוא חייך את החיוך הזה שלו, המעט ממזרי ונשק לי בפעם האחרונה לפני שיצא וסגר אחריו את הדלת. הקפטן הזה היה אחד הזיונים הכי טובים שהיו לי בחיים. וזה אומר הרבה.


End file.
